


拍摄

by GH_Shine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_Shine/pseuds/GH_Shine
Summary: 现paro，我流暗光打工仔阿尔博特/gv公司老板光纯情深柜处男和看过很多猪跑的处男
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 7





	拍摄

阿尔博特向一份薪水丰厚的工作投了简历。

他起初以为gv演员是个冷门职业，但来面试的竞争者数量超出了他的想象。大约一百号形态各异的雄性物种放置在一个大厅里，并且目的都是卖屁股或者卖鸡巴。阿尔博特活二十几年头一次见这种场面。

很快有拿着他简历的工作人员把他领到单独的房间，看见阿尔博特紧绷的神色公式化安慰几句，接着递给他一叠西服要求他换上。阿尔博特沉默地目送工作人员离开并带上了房门，纯黑墙面的房间里一盏昏黄的灯悬在天花板中央发亮。他环视一周，果然在角落看见了明晃晃工作的摄像头。

阿尔博特耸了耸肩，他并没有多紧张。比起那些他更关心录不上这份工作下个月或许要去住桥洞。男人侧对摄像头不急不缓地脱了身上的休闲装，赤脚踩在厚重的地毯上。房间内除了床再也没有别的摆设，他只好把自己的衣服丢在地上。有些艰难地穿上衬衫后，阿尔博特意识到自己的肌肉或许过于发达了，裤子的布料不像常规西装挺括而偏向亚麻质地让他好受了些。

还没等阿尔博特搞清楚怀表该挂的位置，房间门就被粗暴地踢开，扛着三脚架和摄影机的男人走进来，旁若无人地架好设备、回头关门，神色从容。阿尔博特站在旁边看着他，这个男人穿着和自己相似的衣服，马甲是纯黑色，不像自己身上有些轻佻的浅蓝，棕色的头发有点长，身材倒是不错……阿尔博特终于意识到他觉得对方熟悉的原因是那张脸长得跟自己很像，但语气欠揍得让人不爽。

“去床上坐着。”

他对着阿尔博特笑了一下，命令道。自己则站在相机后面调整镜头。

秉持着应聘者的本分阿尔博特选择暂时听话，那个男人很快向阿尔博特走来，手里的工作吊牌被他晃一下就丢开，阿尔博特只来得及看清姓名栏加粗放大的“光”，就被捏住了下巴。

“阿尔博特对吧？”

光的拇指扣在阿尔博特留有胡茬的下巴上摩挲，目光上下移动，带着品鉴意味扫过他全身。

“操我，这是你的面试。”

阿尔博特错愕地瞪大了眼，花费几秒钟理解了对方的话后蹙起眉。

他伸手制住了光还在搓他下巴的手，触及潮湿的掌心后才发现他本以为是肉色的手套居然是镂空的网套。阿尔博特抬头看光，想要说的话还没出口就被手指顶开唇齿侵入口腔按住了舌面。微凉的指尖压着格线夹住舌头，阿尔博特听到光的声音飘向他说“舔”。

奇迹般的，阿尔博特没有对光高高在上的语气有进一步反感。他顺从地伸出舌头仔细地扫过包裹在柔韧棉线中的食指，及指根处用力舔舐，将下意识蜷缩的两根手指含入口中吮吸。阿尔博特原意制止的手不安分地在光的掌心轻挠，自手腕向小臂暧昧摩挲。

他发现光被他舔硬了的时候甚至很愉快。

对方裤子的紧绷程度也不容乐观，性器稍微抬头就在西裤上撑出明显的鼓包。阿尔博特放开湿漉漉的手指转而亲吻裆部，隔着长裤用鼻尖拱顶，舔湿了一块布料显得裆部愈发涨大，他甚至张嘴咬了一下濡湿的部分。光忍无可忍推开阿尔博特的脑袋，扒下裤子让彻底勃起的性器拍在阿尔博特脸上，手上用了点劲儿捏开下颌强迫他含入头部。

“这么喜欢我的鸡巴？你其实想挨我操吧？”

那张被头发遮得有些秀气的脸用词一点儿都不客气。阿尔博特舔了一下溢出清液的龟头，手攀上腰际猝不及防把光掀倒在床上，跪在他腿间睨了一眼叫出短促气音的男人。

“哪想到你这么骚，舔个手指就硬了。”

阿尔博特抓住光的脚腕把他翻了个身，这才发现两瓣臀肉中间夹着一团棕色的熊尾巴。迟钝的男人瞬间闭上了嘴，手上却诚实地照着臀尖打了一巴掌。锻炼得当的肌肉不太柔软却有弹性，臀肉一颤一颤地被打得抖动，阿尔博特红了眼睛，把着光的胯又打了几下。不见光的臀部轻易起了红印，光下弓的腰绷紧了，性器磨在床单上让光爽得失神。他也懒得理会阿尔博特没见过世面的处男行径，拿过床头的软枕垫在腹下稍微跪直了身，脸埋在床单里闷闷地开口。

“没长鸡巴？拍了十几分钟没操进来，你是来面试的？”

听到正事阿尔博特脱了裤子，仍然是不急的样子，手恋恋不舍地放开光的屁股，却搓起了毛绒绒的熊尾巴，不怀好意地让肛塞在身体里戳刺。光怀疑他在蓄意报复，又被阿尔博特硬着的性器摩擦会阴，龟头带着前液把腿间弄得一片滑腻，还时不时操过囊袋和光的碰在一起让他颤抖着往后缩。几次隔靴搔痒之后阿尔博特终于大发慈悲地拔出了肛塞，穴口被磨软了一张一合翕动，咬住空气无声地邀请。阿尔博特探了两根手指伸进穴里按压，才发现肛塞堵了不少液体，随着抽出沾了他满手，一股甜腻的果味散发出来。

阿尔博特在光的屁股上擦了擦手，他看见原先枕头下放的避孕套，又看看光埋着头散乱柔软的棕发，他凑上去掰着光的下巴让他侧出脸，在下颌线上啃咬问到：“含了这么多润滑液，不如试试含我的精液？”

“体检报告都交了想不戴套就快点干。”光翻了个白眼，他被磨得浑身犯痒迟迟得不到满足，就想回头给阿尔博特一拳，没想到阿尔博特这回听话得很快，性器毫不客气地操进一半。光张了张嘴，痛混杂着酸胀让他一时说不出话，片刻就被阿尔博特吻上来，胡茬扎着着他下巴，舌头舔过唇角，勾住他舌尖吮吸。光想说你这不对，却被吮得发麻，软了腰趴在床上任凭摆弄。

阿尔博特在亲吻中始终睁着眼，他注视着光半阖的蓝眼睛，忍住吻上眼皮的冲动埋在光肩头。阿尔博特摸索着卸下光身上那块怀表，顺着衬衫下摆把马甲向上推，露出劲瘦的腰腹，手掐着腰稍稍退出，随即向前一顶没入大半，热情攀附上来的软肉爽得阿尔博特咬了一口近在嘴边的脖颈。那颈伸长了上扬，光张口骂他。

“呃……操，谁教你这么操人的？”

头一回正经操人的愣头青愧疚地摸向光疼软了的性器，讨好地尽力撸动，观察到他神色有所缓和后阿尔博特开始小幅度抽插寻找光的敏感点。很快阿尔博特就接到了信号，光整个人肉眼可见地抖了一下，埋在穴里的性器被谄媚地绞紧。他大开大合地操起那处，过量的润滑液使得操入时满是咕啾水声，阿尔博特便无师自通学会了拨开光的头发舔咬他敏感耳廓。

“呃啊……别、好大……呜……”

光被直冲天灵盖的快感逼得神志不清，痛恨起这个老实的处男来。直来直往的阴茎每一次都准确地擦过前列腺，生理泪水糊住头发沾湿床单，呻吟也止不住哭腔。过电般的酥麻沿着尾椎向上攀，不知满足的小嘴热情缩缠着涨大的性器，把整个肠道变成男人阴茎的形状。阿尔博特灼热的喘息就打在他耳道旁，光想着被操死在床上算了，却忽然感觉到阿尔博特停止了动作。

光睁开眼睛疑惑看向阿尔博特，眼睫沾满了泪还显得有些可怜。阿尔博特被看得更硬了，从光身体里退出来让他翻了个身，掐着光的腿根操了回去。体位的改变让润滑液流出来不少，被性器碾成白沫随着抽插带得到处都是，阿尔博特抓住光的手按在交合处，被光踩着肩膀踢了一脚。

“你干什么…嗯……突然换…哈啊……”

阿尔博特抚摸光紧绷的腹肌，西装马甲只勉强推上去一点，但也够满足他的绮念。阿尔博特压下身子几乎将光对折，性器越操越凶变着角度刮擦穴肉。突如其来的凶狠差点把光操射，他的勃起蹭着阿尔博特的马甲，吐出几小口精液黏在衣料上……他恍惚知道了阿尔博特想干什么，却没想到真被阿尔博特找到了。阿尔博特的手拉过他按在腹上，声音沙哑而得意。

“这里。”

感受到掌下的皮肤真的被阴茎捅到上凸的一瞬光哭叫一声射了出来，肠道止不住收缩咬紧里面的肉棍，光被耻得说不出话，小截舌尖露出来搭在唇上喘气。阿尔博特也没有为难他，享受地抽动几下就射在里面。他去叼住那截舌头用力吮吻，又去啃咬光的喉结，他们的衣服都好好穿着以至于蒙了过量的热，潮红的颈予取予求似的扬起，送到阿尔博特的嘴边。

缓了一会，光从床上坐起来半跪着找他的熊尾巴肛塞，阿尔博特的阴茎抽出来时带了点精液，中出的感觉带着点微妙的快感，他知道没有人不喜欢看这种场景，正如现在阿尔博特盯着合不好的穴口抖动着吐出混杂的乳白色液体，顺着会阴流到腿上，呼吸顿时粗了很多。接着光用熊尾巴堵住了景色，穴被操得险些含不住肛塞，他随便擦了擦流出来的东西，先去关停了录像。

“明天来我办公室上班。”光顿了一下，道：“等下也行，但是要先洗澡。”

阿尔博特如梦初醒，终于看清楚光丢地上的工作牌上写的职位，问到：“这就是职场潜规则？”

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是大老板过简历看到阿尔博特的脸说我要去睡这个.jpg


End file.
